Oz
by Lyrit Liltrick
Summary: FINISHED AU: Welcome to a world were nothing is the same. Enemies you grew up with aren't the same person they once were. Old grudges are forgotten... in fact they never occured. This happened to one boy... his name is Evan Daniels. Enter his world...
1. No! Not Toto!

PROLOGUE  
  
Sabertooth let out a roar as he swung one claw after another at Wolverine. Screams echoed throughout the mansion hallways. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was under attack, just a few days before it had been rebuilt.  
  
Wolverine dodged the attacks, only getting grazed by one of Creed's claws. He growled lowly as he leapt up onto the stairwell behind Creed. He turned again, braced for Creed's next attack. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Evan rushing towards him to help. He turned to utter a yell of protest when he fell against the stairs hard. Bones crunched as he glanced up at Creed on top of him, panting hard and a demonic smile spread across his face.  
  
Creed gave a quick look over his shoulder at the boy rushing towards him. He let out an annoyed growl as he jumped off Wolverine, facing the kid, "Hey there," he said in his deep menacing voice, "want to play?"  
  
Evan backed up uncertainly. Wolverine uttered a groan, "Leave the porcupine alone, you business is with me Creed," he growled as he started to stand up.  
  
Creed uttered a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll still have plenty of time for you Wolverine," he turned back to Evan, "How about tag? And guess what? I'm it," he hissed, grinning.  
  
Evan loaded his body with spikes, "If you touch me, you'll be one spiked pussy cat!"  
  
Wolverine glared at Evan, "Get lost kid," he yelled at him as he continued to struggle to get up, his healing not working nearly fast enough.  
  
Evan ignored Wolverine's comment, he could fend for himself, "Still wanna play?"  
  
Creed grinned, showing his fangs, "Oh yea," he then roared loudly, sending chills down Evan's spine. He leapt for Evan just as Wolverine lunged to stop him. Logan missed, and nose dived into the carpet as he watched Sabertooth pounce on Evan, the spikes from his body not even seeming to bother Creed at all as he raised a huge, clawed paw and whapped him across the head with all his force.  
  
Evan crumpled to the ground as Creed looked down at him and grinned, "Your it."  
  
Wolverine let out a yell as he dived into Creed's side, sending the beast into the nearby wall. The battle continued to rage on as Evan lost consciousness.  
  
PARTS:  
  
Lyrit Syrine: Wolverine, Creed Liltrick89: Evan, Creed 


	2. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Evan moaned as he opened his eyes, he had a killer headache. He sat up and took a double take, he was on a street facing the Bayville Mall. Just a second ago it seemed he had been at the mansion. Looking behind him, there was a warehouse.it hadn't been there before. "What?" he said aloud, confusion in his tone. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey man, you ok?"  
  
Evan looked up to see the face of none other than Pietro Maximoff.his archrival. "Yeah, fine, what do you want Maximoff?" he spat.  
  
Pietro loooked taken aback, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Maximoff, you're an idiot!" He hissed, what was Pietro's problem?  
  
Pietro sniffled, "I know.I'm an idiot.a dork-"  
  
Evan watched in disbelief as Peitro- the Pietro Maximoff- started to cry while insulting himself.  
  
Just then, Amara flew over to Pietro, "Those that humble thyselves in the presence of others are surely to lead prosporous lives, love," she cooed as she lay a head on his shoulder.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. In the blink of an eyes, he was gone, speeding away towards Gambit who had just exited the mall from the nearby entrance/exit. He dashed behind the taller boy and began cowering, "Girl! Girl! She-she came and GIRL!!!" was all anyone would be able to understand as he started muttering in his fastest speech yet.  
  
Evan looked on amazed, something was seriously wrong here.  
  
Gambit turned around to face his friend, "Don worreh mon ami, Gambit'll take care o' her," he told him reassuringly as he tunred to look at Amara who had walked up to him, pouting. Gambit took a deep breath, shut his eyes and turned his face away from Amara, "Shoo! Shoo! C'mon chere, shoo!" He cried as he made a few rapid shooing motions.  
  
Amara frowned, "Those who come in between lovers will suffer dire consequences!" she huffed as she stomped off.  
  
Gambit's eyes flew open as he whirled around and grabbed Pietro by the shoulders, "Ya didn' say anyting bout dere bein' 'dire consequences!'" he cried nervously as he gave Pietro a few shakes in rage, worry, and desperation.  
  
Pietro ignored the shakes and gave the Cajun a big hug, "Thakn you thank you thank you! You saved me! I LOVE you!" he said gratiously, squeezing harder and repeating his message of thankfulness over and over again.  
  
Evan's jaw dropped, completely shocked. Since when did Amara spout philosophical.stuff? And when did Pietro become afraid of girls? That in itself was actually kind of funny, and he stifled a laugh.  
  
Gambit winced as Pietro continued to squeeze tighter and tighter, "E-ehneh time mon ami," he gasped as he moved to pry Pietro's hands from their death grip on his back.  
  
Spyke decided he'd lend a hand in helping the struggling Cajun and walked up to the two. He peeled Speedy's hands off Gambit's back, "That better man?" he asked wondering if Gambit would recognize him, Pietro sure hadn't.  
  
Gambit's eyes widened and he slowly backed away, his hands in front of him, shielding his face as he tripped over his own feet and feel to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut again and curled up into the fetal position, "D- don hurt d-da Cajun-n, mons-signour," he stammared.  
  
Evan just laughed, this was hilarious! Something definitely wasn't right, but he didn't mind if his enemies acted like this. I gotta tell the Professor that we can take out the misfits now! Just send Kitty or Jean on Pietro and anyone else on Gambit! He walked over to the cowering Remy, "Why would I want to do that man? Here let me help you up."  
  
Gambit crawled backwards, out of his reach, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Evan was starting to get annoyed. Why didn't anyone recognize him? "Look man, It's me, Evan Daniels, Spyke, one of the X-men, the guys you tried to kill? Remember?" he asked in a slightly agitated tone as Pietro sped over to his friend, becoming his moral support.  
  
However, at the mention of Evan's name, Gambit opened his eyes, got up and brushed himself off, "Oh," he said simply extending his hand for Evan to shake, "Remy LeBeau, at your service mon ami."  
  
Evan shook Gambit's hand in disbelief. The guy had been crawling on the floor just a minute ago.he shook his head and glanced up to see two people he knew would recognize him, "Scott! Jean! You won't believe what's going on!" he shouted, running up to them. He stopped short when he saw the scowl on Jean's face. Jean never scowled.especially not like that-that was a Logan scowl. Scott looked different as well.he seemed.happier.  
  
Scott waved to Evan and grinned at Jean, "You should really lighten up Jean!" he told her with a good natured slap on the back as he called to Evan, "Hey man! What's your name?"  
  
Evan's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "E-evan Daniels, Evan Daniels! Spyke! Remember?!" he practically shouted at Scott. What was wrong with everyone?  
  
Jean let out a low growl as Scott slapped her on the back, "Spyke? What's with tha name punk?" She watched as Evan used his powers to create spikes all over his body. Jean huffed, "Porcupine fits better kid."  
  
Scott let out a howl of laughter, "that's great! Porcupine! Whoda thought you could come up with something that good!"  
  
Jean looked up at Scott, "You'd be surprised one-eye," she told him, her voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
Evan listened to their conversation as he put the spikes back into his body. Jean was acting a lot like Logan with the nicknames and all. And Scott seemed to be on drugs.or something.  
  
Scott puffed out his chest and walked up towards Evan with an exagerrated 'tough guy' stride. He glared down at Evan and in a deep gutteral voice he growled, "Heya bub, better git outta my way cuz I'm Jean Grey. I'll levitate yer ass!" He lost his gruff look immediately and fell over laughing till tear streamed down his cheek, the joke more for his entertainment than for Evan's or Jean's.  
  
Jean frowned, "If I didn't like ya so much, I'd levitate your ass off a cliff bub," she growled.  
  
Evan gave the two a look, "Ooookay," he looked past them to see Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt coming towards them, "uh.gotta go!" he exclaimed as he took off towards the trio, oblivious to the fact that Kitty was wearing a pair of leather pants, combat boots, and black top with pale makeup and dark lipstick to match and Rogue was dressed in a pretty preppy pair of capris, sandals, tank top and light, glossy makeup.  
  
Kurt glanced up and noticed Evan running towards him. He frowned when the boy stopped in front of him, "Vehs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Kurt, what's up? Oh wait you probably don't recognize me- nobody else does anyways- I'm Evan Daniels," he said quickly. Just then he noticed Kitty's and Rogue's outfits. He gave them a questioning look.  
  
"You have a problem with me Daniels?" 'Kitty' snarled.  
  
Evan cringed when she said his last name.like she was spitting something nasty out of her mouth.  
  
'Rogue' spoke up, "Like hi, mah name's Marie, Pleasure ta meet yah, Evan!" And like don' mind Shadow, she's just hates everyone, ya know?"  
  
Evan managed a weak smile. Shadow? What kind of a name is that?  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, being the maturer one of the three, he offered his hand to Evan, "Kurt buht eeh zeemz zhat vou alveadee know zhat." He glanced at Evan shiftily, "Hov deed vou know my nehme?"  
  
"Uh, long story man," Evan said. Why was Kurt so.so.serious?  
  
"Hey Marie, I think you're admirer's returned. Tell him Shadow said hi, will ya?" Shadow told her, a broad smile that shot shivers down everyones.well except maybe Kurt's.spine on her face. Evan turned around to see Gambit coming up to them with Pietro following behind.very far behind.  
  
"Like leave 'em alone Shadow! What did he like do to you?" Marie said as she turned to Gambit, "Like hey there sugah."  
  
Kurt dismissed Shadow's taunt to the boy and turned his attention back to Evan, "Eh've got ah vhile."  
  
"Um, well, you see man, I know ya. We're like best buds ya know?" Evan said the wheels in his head beginning to turn as a thought screamed inside his brain, 'You're in an alternate dimension bozo!'  
  
Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Go von," he said, so far unimpressed.  
  
Back with Marie, Gambit stumbled as he walked towards her, but managed not to fall, thanks to a telephone pole which immediately burst into flames. Gambit winced, "whoops," he muttered as he glanced up at Marie, a shy look on his face, "'Ey chere," he managed to get out as he grinned at her goofily.  
  
Shadow leaned on Kurt, putting her head on his shoulder and listened to Evan as he told his story. "Is that it? Kurt, he's obviously been knocked on the head too many times."  
  
Kurt frowned, "eezen't zhat vhat he juzt zed?"  
  
Shadow shrugged, "Well he's not right up there." She picked up her head from his shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry.be right back," she told him aas she walked over to Gambit and sniffed his neck. She licked her lips, "nice neck," she commented as she sauntered off.  
  
Gambit gulped, "She scares meh," he mumbled as he watched her go, edging towards Marie.  
  
Kurt also turned to watch her leave, and shook his head, "She'z zhe vone vho eezen't vight up zhere, Ehy zhink zhe need a pszychiatreest. Too mehnee Dreckula moohvies," he said as he tsk tsked in disapproval.  
  
"Kitty hates scary movies," Evan stated. He shook his head as if trying to make things clear his thoughts. "So, um , are you the leader of the X-men, or is Scott?" Evan asked, he was throroughlky confuzed now, Scott was like Kurt and vice versa, same with Rogue and Kitty..although he didn't think Rogue was that far gone. And Pietro? He was just scary.  
  
Marie put on a sympathetic face, "Ah think she likes scares all of us," she commented. She felt the urge to give him a hug, but ignored it, "Um she said ta tell ya hi sugah," she added dutifully. Shadow had told her to tell him, and she had.  
  
Gambit cringed at the mention of Shadow. He was tempted to leave, but only tempted. It wasn't often he had time with Marie without her other admirers. "Why does she like ta torment meh so much?" he asked weakly.  
  
Marie shrugged, "Ah don' know," she didn't know or want to know half the things that Shadow did or why she did them. "Have ya met Evan yet?"  
  
Gambit nodded, "'E seems nice chere," he said shrugging.  
  
Kurt glanced at Evan, confused, "Vhat eez zhis echks-mehn?"  
  
"Uh, nevermind man," Evan sighed, evidently the X-men didn't exist in this dimension. Which probably meant the misfits and the brotherhood didn't either. "So, uh, who rules the mutants?"  
  
"Magneto," Kurt said simply, as though it was common knowledge. 


	3. Not In Kansas Anymore...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Evan stood there appalled. "Magneto?" he said his eyes at their biggest. "Magneto!?!" he repeated shaking his head again in disbelief.  
  
Kurt eyed him oddly, "Ves, Magneeto, Vho else?"  
  
"Well uh...are there any normal people around still?" Evan questioned...probably not, he thought.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Ohf Course, zhat eez vhat he eez all about."  
  
"Keeping normal people alive? What happened to kill the humans?" Evan burst out temporarily forgetting he was in an alternate dimension.  
  
Kurt frowned, "Kill zhem? Vhat? Vhy vould he vahnt too do zhat?"  
  
"Cause he hates humans. Duh." Evan replied cooly. He then remembered that everything was different here. "But if he doesn't do that, then what does he do man?"  
  
Kurt frowned, "He eez zhe guardian of zhem, vhe make sure nozhing harms zhem."  
  
******  
  
"Oh he's nice all righ'. Seems a lil like confused ya know wha ah mean?" Marie said nodding towards Evan who was talking to Kurt.  
  
Gambit nodded, "'E tink dat 'e knew Gambit," he muttered as he leaned against a pole which burst into flame when his hand touched it. He leapt up and jumped away, "Pardon e'moi, chere," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah I git that feelin too! It was like sa totally weird ya know?" Marie said nodding in agreement. She ignored the flaming pole, it was normal for Gambit to start blowing things up...or at least it was whenever she was nearby.  
  
"Ya, chere, what d'ya tink dat means?"  
  
"Ah don know. Why don we like ask 'em?"  
  
Gambit shrugged, "I don' know, 'e looks pretteh buseh..." he said trailing off.  
  
Marie just smiled, looking extremely perky. "Ah'm like sure he wouldn mind if he got a few more listeners."  
  
Gambit nodded, "Ok chere."  
  
******  
  
At that moment Shadow came back holding a can of tomato juice. "He's a loony. Really. He's all Save the humans! In the words of Marie...Big Whoop. I could care less." She said in a bored voice.  
  
Kurt frowned, "Vell not everyvone vants to hang out in cemetaries, zome ohf us have more important zhings to do."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot...listening to an old man's rants is very important." She said meeting his frown with her own.  
  
Evan watched as the two started to fight, Magneto was starting to sound like Xavier...  
  
"At leezt I don' zhink I'm a vahmpyre!"  
  
"We prefer the term Lost Souls." Shadow said cooly not missing a beat.  
  
"More like lohst mindz," Kurt grumbled as he rolled his eyes at her  
  
Shadow shut up there, Kurt had won...for now.  
  
******  
  
"Like cool!" Marie said and walked over to where Kurt and Shadow were finishing their argument. She laughed, it was all very funny actually. She turned to Evan "Is she scaring ya?"  
  
"She said I wasn't right in the mind." Evan muttered, he then noticed Marie and Gambit had joined them. "No more than Rogue does." he said causally.  
  
Kurt didn't show the satisfaction of winning, although he felt it. He turned just in time to see two approaching figures, "Storm! Logan!" he called out to them, waving.  
  
Evan turned around ready to great his Aunt. "Auntie O! Wazzup?" he said grinning from ear to ear. Logan and Storm hadn't seemed to change a bit, they were even wearing their costumes!  
  
Storm grimaced as he stepped into the light, "Auntie O? Man, what's this Auntie O crap yo?"  
  
Logan walked up to Evan, "Hello! What's your name?" Logan purred.  
  
Evan looked taken back...the voice that had come out of Storms mouth was her voice, but it was different...more manly...."OMG. OMG! OMG!" Evan said under his breath quickly.  
  
"What's wrong man, did I scare ya brotha?" Storm said looking a little concerned  
  
Evan stopped, he was beginning to sound like the Pietro here when near a girl. "No, uh don't worry about it...I'm Evan Daniels." he directed the last part to Logan.  
  
Storm frowned, but brightened, "This here is Logan, and I'm Orus Munroe. Nice ta meet ya Ev,"  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you. I love your name is purrfect." Logan said. "But we have code names too...He's Storm and I'm-"  
  
"Wolverine, I know."  
  
"Wolverine? No I'm Tiger!" Logan flicked her wrist and extended her claws. She then nuzzled up to Orus "Meeeoooooowww!"  
  
Orus grinned, "Man...it's a little hot in here.."  
  
Shadow sighed, this was pathetic AND gross.  
  
Evan looked at Tiger in amazement.... That was incredibly wrong...  
  
"So um like how are y'all?" Marie said to Logan and Orus trying to break the silence  
  
Orus grinned broadly, "Five by five yo."  
  
"Purrfect." Logan said eyeing Orus like he was canned tuna.  
  
Orus scratched Logan behind the ears, "There's my kitten," he cooed back.  
  
Gambit watched them bewildered, "Dey certainleh ain' shy bout it.."  
  
Logan started to purr rather loudly as Orus scratched him  
  
"Oh yeah." Evan said agreeing.  
  
******  
  
Pietro meanwhile was far FAR away from everyone..keeping an eye on his best bud.He wasn't going anywhere NEAR those people...too many girls...too many! Pietro started to get sweaty Don't think about them...don't think about girls.... Nope don't think about them...don't even say dont' think about them cause that's thinking about them...no siree.  
  
Gambit noticed his friend rather far away, he motioned for Pietro to join them, "Don worreh, Gambit'll protect you," he called out to him.  
  
Pietro gulped and walked over shaking...He got as far away from the girls as possible...behind Gambit who thankfully had moved a little farther away from Marie. "So-uh-whats-up?" Pietro said nervously eyeing the girls like they were demons about ready to eat him  
  
Shadow grinned evilly showing pointed Vampire-like teeth. "Hello there Quickie. How are you?" She said smoothly as she walked over to him. Oh this was going to be Ifun/I!  
  
Gambit frowned, "Leave 'em alone petit."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you're going to do something about it?" Shadow said cooly and ran her hand down Pietro's cheek. Pietro was now shaking uncontrolably. She burst out laughing, it was cold like you would expect a real vampire's laugh to be like. "Don't worry I'm done." And with that she walked back over to her wall near Kurt smiling.  
  
Pietro was indeed shaking uncontrollably...He ran behind Gambit..."she, she...girl, girl! And she girl!" He said quickly started to go back to muttering stuff too fast for anybody to understand.  
  
Kurt frowned, "Zhat's enough Zhadow." he turned his attention to Pietro, "Come on, zhe von't bother vou."  
  
Pietro just shook his head and stayed behind Gambit. Gambit turned to Pietro, then back to Kurt, "I tink dat's as far as 'es goin'"  
  
Kurt shrugged, "Oh vell"  
  
Evan smiled, he was starting to like Shadow...he would really like her if she would keep up the torturing of Maximoff.  
  
"I was just having a little fun anyway Kurt. No harms really done now is it Pietro?" Shadow said shooting a very evil looking smile at Pietro.  
  
Pietro began shaking again..."na na nooo." he said his voice quivering. He shot an accusing glare at Gambit that lasted for only half a second when he started his 'girl girl!' thing again.  
  
Kurt's frown deepened, "Don't mehke me take out zhe garlic."  
  
Shadow hissed and got closer to the wall.  
  
"Mrow!!" Logan hissed again extending his hand and claws.  
  
Orus nodded in agreement with Logan, "you got that right my purrfect feline"  
  
Tiger again nuzzled up to Orus, evidently she liked the compliment.  
  
Kurt's face turned back to business, "Vhe've got twenty minutes till ve hehve to be at Magneeto's."  
  
Evan let his smile drop, evidently there would be no more Pietro torturing as long as Gambit and Kurt were there. "Do you mind if I tag along guys?" Evan asked  
  
Kurt shook his head, "Magnus eez alvayz looking for new recruits."  
  
"Well I dont' know about becoming a new recruit man, but definetly want to show up at one of the meetings...gotta see what its all about."  
  
Kurt shrugged, "Ohf course."  
  
"So is everybody here part of his...team?" Evan said beginning to press Kurt for information... He would definitely have to tell the Professor everything about this dimension when...if he got back.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Everyvone vight here," he said as he gestured to the others.  
  
"Oh. And what do you guys do exactly?" Evan said continuing his information push  
  
"Alot ohf times vhe talk, zometimes vhe help vith zhe Habitat for Humanity."  
  
"What the---I mean whats that?"  
  
"Vhe build homes fohr zhe homeless."  
  
"Oh," Evan said, building homes definetly wasn't a Magneto thing to do. "And Shadow helps?" he said arching an eyebrow at Shadow who seemed extremely bored.  
  
Shadow met Evan's gaze. "Sometimes. You have a problem with that?"  
  
Kurt gave Shadow a wry grin, "Zhe hurts more zhan zhe helps."  
  
Shadow let out a low growl. "Well as I recall I didn't want to be one of the old mans little monkeys to begin with"  
  
"Zhen vhy do vou come?" he quipped. "You asked me to. I admit, I have a weakness for blue fur and fanged teeth...and tails." She said her smile growing bigger. She knew Kurt hated references to how he really looked.  
  
Kurt frowned, "Eh don't zhink you realize how restricting zhat eez to vone vho can't chenge eet." His only reply was Shadow shrugging. Kurt turned to the others, "Let's go."  
  
Evan looked excited as he said "Ok!" and followed after Kurt. The others did the same. 


	4. We're Off To See The Wizard...

CHAPTER 3 Disclaimer: We do not own X-Men Evolution characters.heck we don't own nothing.'cept the clothes on our backs.wait not even those..  
  
Evan followed Kurt who seemed to be the leader of things. They rounded a corner and stood in front of a pub titled: O'Malie's. He walked in expecting the usual room full of smoke with the stench of beer, but instead was welcomed by a spotless room in dark goth like colors. He copied the others as they each took a seat at a long table. He looked around spotting several familiar faces, there was Scott and Jean, Cannonball, Jamie, Rahne, Tabby, Lance, Todd, Freddy, Pyro, Colossus, Bobby, Jubilee, Amara-he took a mental breath as he continued to list who he recognized-Wanda, Sunspot, Mystique, everyone who he had just came with AND.Creed. He narrowed his eyes at Sabertooth who was smiling like today was the best day in the world.  
  
Creed smiled warmly at Evan when he caught him staring. "How are you this *lovely* day dearie?" he cooed to Evan  
  
"Fine, you?" Evan replied coldly. Evidently this Creed was hyped on happy pills or something. Sabertooth's cheerful attitude was as bad as his other was, Evan decided.  
  
Creed grinned back showing off his pearly whites all filed down to molars, "Just peachy!" Sunspot who sat across from him frowned, "Why don't you can it Mr. Ray-of-light?" he muttered as he curled up into a ball on his chair, muttering to himself. Creed frowned, "Oh dearie me, someone forgot his happiness-"  
  
"AHH! No! Stop!" Roberto cried covering his ears with his hands as he cringed and started shaking.  
  
Creed frowned with concern; "Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot you don't like long words!"  
  
Sunspot sniffled and yanked himself farther away from Creed.  
  
Evan's eyebrow raised as he looked at Roberto, "oookay this place is really freaky."  
  
Shadow looked at Sunspot then Evan "You see, Roberto here has Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia." She said loudly making sure that Sunspot heard her. Sunspot screamed in pain and fell to the floor shuddering and crying.  
  
Kurt frowned at Shadow and turned to Tabitha who was dressed like a nun, "Mehy I?" he asked as he pointed to her rosary. Tabitha nodded, "Of course brother." She said in a reverent tone as she kissed it and handed it over. "Mehnee zhankz zizter," he said as he turned and tapped Shadow on the shoulder and held up the rosary, "Stohp now oar ehy vill uze zhis!" he warned.  
  
Shadow hissed and began to back away her eyes never leaving Kurt, when she was a safe distance she turned around so she was facing forward almost bumping into Lance. "Watch where you're going" she growled  
  
Lance looked at her "Sure will yo!" he replied and added quickly "an ah would neva put ya near a cross yo." And walked towards Evan and Kurt with his back hunched looking like he was trying to become invisible. "That was kinda mean yo, she was only havin a lil fun."  
  
Kurt shook his head, "Her fuhn eez hurteeing otherz, ehy cen mnot allow zhat."  
  
Blob glanced up from staring at his flexed muscle, "Yeah man, that's not cool dude. We're supposed to, you know, peace love happiness man."  
  
Lance just shrugged "Than why are ya with her yo?" he said. He felt his gaze being pulled, like a magnet, back towards the vampire goth who was sitting down near Cannonball, Iceman, Jubilee, and Toad. He watched as Todd grinned at Jubilee, "of course mademoiselle, you can be a part of my fan club, I mean who wouldn't want to join? I'm so sexy." Then he saw Shadow groan as if saying 'oh no, he's going to start with the 'I'm so sexy' thing again.  
  
Kurt followed Lance's glance and didn't answer. He only shook his head in dismay and turned to Evan, "Nov vou see vhat ehy heve to puht up whiz?"  
  
Evan gave his friend a 'glad I'm not you' look. "Oh, yeah. You should see it back home. He-" he nodded to Lance, "is practically going out with Kit- Shadow I mean, and he's the enemy! It drives Scott up the wall, man!"  
  
"Somezhing zhat drivez heem up zhe vall?" he asked jerking his head in Scott's direction. Scott was currently banging his fists on the table while laughing so hard tears where streaming down his face. "Ey don zhink zo." Kurt finished as he glanced back at Evan, something on his mind. "Vou know Zhadow by zome ozher nehme?" he questioned having noticed that Evan had started Kit several times before correcting himself to Shadow.  
  
Evan nodded "Yeah, in my dimension she's Kitty, and practically complete opposites with Shadow, man."  
  
Kurt frowned "Keetey?" Vhat kind of a nehme ish Keetey?" he asked rather loudly.  
  
Shadow looked up when she heard the name Kitty and growled, then turned back to her table not acknowledging the name any further. She didn't' want people calling her by her parent's pet name.  
  
Evan shrugged "how am I supposed to know man?" Kurt shrugged as Mystique walked into the room with a weird, uncomfortable smile on her face as she eyed Evan. Colossus followed Mystique and sat down slamming his iron fists on the table. Evan shifted uneasily under Mystique's gaze.he looked at Nightcrawler and mouthed 'What's her problem?'  
  
Kurt was about to answer when Mystique interrupted, "oooo naughty boy." she breathed as she traced her finger down Evan's chin. "Have you come to play? Miss Edith loves to play games." she cooed as she gazed at him unblinking.  
  
Evan stared at Mystique and moved away, bumping into Colossus. "Zhat izh zit! Illyana neetz to die! Ah'm zic of Piotr doe zis! Piotr doe zat! Zave me Piotr! Ah'm through! Ah'll kill heer! I hate heer!" Colossus shouted in his heavy Russian accent. He again rammed his fist onto the table. Kurt leaned forward and grabbed Evan, pulling him away from Colossus.  
  
Mystique touched Colossus's arm, "sshh baby, mummy will make it all better.she'll get those nasty little bees, always buzzing.bzz.bzz."  
  
Evan looked at Kurt with scared eyes, "Is there anyone else here who is sane?" Just then Bobby Drake got up on his chair and shouted "Anyone got a *hiccup* beer? I'm *hic* all *hic* out! A lighter would *hic* be good too, *hic*, got some pot I need to finish-" he said in a dizzy voice as he swayed back and forth on the chair hiccupping.  
  
Jubilee yanked him down, "Bobby! Jean told me that pot will.you know.make your.uh.little buddy disappear."  
  
"Babe *hic* I think *hic* I'd know *hic* if it made my buddy disappear. *hic*" Iceman replied and got back on the chair. "Now whadda *hic* 'bout the beer?"  
  
"I know I could use some bub. Haven't had one since breakfast." Jean said in a low gruff voice.  
  
"Beer made da bitch" Cannonball said looking at Shadow "Do somethin veree interestin in a movie I saw" Same finished in his Kentucky accent, still staring at Shadow "We need some beer down har four tha bitch!" he yelled and gave Shadow a flirtatious smile  
  
Jubilee frowned, "but Jean said."  
  
Bobby ignored Jubilee and began walking up and down the table looking for a beer, he stopped by Pietro "Hey babe *hic* wanna come to my *hic* place later? You're *hic* lookin mighta fine *hic*."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened "But I'm a boy, a real boy!" he said as he moved away from the drunk Bobby.  
  
Gambit frowned and moved away from Bobby as well and leaned over to Pietro, "I tink 'e has masulinity issues mon ami." He said. Pietro nodded.  
  
Bobby continued his tipsy walk down the table not the least bit affected by Pietro's answer. Finally he found one in front of the only empty chair, besides his own. He grabbed it and swallowed it in one gulp. He licked his lips "Man *hic* that was *hic* mighta fine be*hic*er"  
  
Wanda who had been sitting next to the empty seat suddenly burst out in a tattle tale like voice "That was Daddy's beer! You're going to be in trouble."  
  
At this moment Toad decided to speak up "Hey Wanda, why don't you come over and sit by me?" he asked with a broad, charming grin and a wink.  
  
Wanda blushed red but shook her head, "No Daddy said to sit by him" she said in a voice that showed slight disappointment.  
  
Toad's grin widened further "then how about until he comes back?" he coaxed patting the chair beside him.  
  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt" and with that she moved to the seat next to Toad.  
  
Shadow groaned, now she was going to be stuck listening to 'Daddy this, daddy that' along with the 'but so and so said', 'in this movie', and 'I'm so sexy's.  
  
Toad grinned and nudged Shadow "Why don't' you join my fan club? Always room for one more." he trailed off as he eyed her and bounced his eyebrows.  
  
Lance glared at Toad from afar and used his power to rumble the Earth near Toad as if saying 'leave her alone'.  
  
Shadow noticed the rumbling and said smoothly "Oh but I have a problem with tongues 4 feet long. Pity cause I might have joined otherwise!" the last part was dripping in sarcasm. "Anyway I'd rather sit next to the walking Richter scale." She added nodding towards Lance.  
  
Toad shrugged, "your loss," then turned to Lance "Hey earthquake boy.is that a challenge?" he crowed.  
  
Lance stood up and straightened his back, "Y-ye-No! No yo!" he said nervously and sat back down shaking his head, muttering "stupid yo! Stupid, stupid!" as Toad smirked and said "didn't think so."  
  
Kurt placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Just eggnore heem." He told him as Creed leaned a head on Lance's other shoulder, "You just need a big hug!" he cooed as he wrapped his huge furry arms around Lance.  
  
"Ew yo! Get away from me!" Lance said pushing Creed away. He looked at Sabertooth in disgust "pull it togetha yo!"  
  
Creed was about to reply when a door flew open and a certain Wanda scuttled to her seat. A tall strong, white haired man walked in, dressed in a dark red shirt and black pants. Everyone including Evan rose as he entered.  
  
Evan stared at the man and said "Magneto."  
  
A/N: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is the fear of long words.really it is! A rosary, Lyrit says, is a collection of prayer beads attached to a cross. So Kurt was showing Shadow the cross with rosary beads on it. The movie Sam is referring to in the beer part (where he talks about how beer made the bitch do something interesting.) is 10 Things I Hate About You when Kat goes to the party with Heath Ledger's character. Also, thanks for all the reviews! 


	5. The Great and Terrible Oz

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Welcome brothers and sisters, humanity's stars of hope and light. Our work with the Hands on Helping community has already bore fruit. With our help, this project will flourish and grow. It will house all of Bayville's homeless, and if we continue in our efforts, with diligence and luck, someday we will house the world!" Clapping and shouting erupted from the gathering, Magneto raised his hand and it ceased abruptly. "Just imagine, my fellow mutants, a world where no one is homeless, where all humanity has a roof over their heads no matter if they earn a million dollars a year, or just one. This accomplishment is not outside of our grasp! We can meet this need by fulfilling our duties to humanity. You all known that as mutants, our job is to serve humanity. We were given these powers to help them, serve them, and protect them. This is our belief and our solemn vow." He glanced around at the gathering, "For those of you new to us, I welcome you. Here within these walls, we strive to create a better world for humanity. Our quest is noble, and never-ending." His eyes searched each new face. "There are four of you new to us tonight, and we are glad for your company. If you find yourself fond of ours as well, and of our mission, join us. We will have a confirmation ceremony after this meeting for any and all willing to help in our quest to aid humanity." With that, he turned to Wanda, "Retrieve the files, if you would, dearest."  
  
Wanda smiled and gave her father a big hug, "Of course, daddy!" She said cheerfully and went to get the files. She returned quickly, and placed one before every member, then hurried back to her seat, smile still in tact.  
  
"Inside these folders are the stats for a terminally ill patient at Bayville Memorial Hospital. These people are the forgotten ones. Their loved ones have distanced themselves to lessen their own pain when they die. They are lonely, and often depressed because of their condition. These people only have a few years - maybe-even months - left in their life. This is no way for them to live out the remainder of their lives! They deserve to live in happiness for the remainder of their lives. As our quest is to help humanity, we will be the ones to give it to them. Your patient will be your best friend until they depart from us. Gifts and the like will be taken from our funds and it will be expected that you visit them weekly. For some of you, this will be a difficult task. I realize this, which is why I will allow a friend to go with you to see your patient until you are better acquainted."  
  
Shadow let out a low growl that was joined by another. She looked over to see Jean looking as optimistic as she was. She glanced at the patient she was assigned to.he didn't look like he'd be that much of a pain - thank goodness Magneto didn't pair her up with some prep with a bouncy ponytail.she hated bouncy pony tails.  
  
"Please take this time to familiarize yourself with your patient and discuss it amongst yourselves. You have thirty minutes." Magneto said as he sat down beside his daughter.  
  
Pietro raced over to Kurt as soon as his father stopped speaking. He quickly checked Kurt's folder to see wither or not his patient was a girl, then he smiled nervously. "Partner?" he asked glancing around.he spotted Amara heading towards him "pleasepleaseplease!" he asked as he moved farther from the moving Magma.  
  
Kurt shrugged "Ohf courze ey guez let me zee vour foldehr," he asked holding our his hand.  
  
Ray noticed Amara looking around for someone. He was a newbie but eager to meet people. He walked over to her "hi diddily hi!"  
  
Amara was only 10 feet form Pietro when Ray came up. She frowned and glanced past him, but she knew Pietro was paired with Kurt by now. "Salutations, interjectous one." She said cooly as she nodded her head in greeting.  
  
"Oh diddily darn, I didn't me to interrup youiddly diddily you! Any chance I might be able to taggily doodily tag along with your groupity group?" Ray said giving her a hopeful face.  
  
Amara shrugged, "I assume you could provided I find a partner. A partner is like an attachment to oneself, as a leaf is to a stem. It is important to choose wisely, one with no support may mar your spirit." Ray just nodded, he had no idea what she was babbling about.  
  
***  
  
Gambit made a beeline for Maire but he wasn't the only one to do so. Todd, Fred, and Sam were already there. "Hey Marie, wanna be like partners dude?" He heard Fred ask, showing his pearly whites. Todd interrupted before she could reply however, "No way 'dude', she would much rather be partners with one as sexy as me, not some muscle bound moron." Gambit watched as Sam threw his own line in before Marie could reply. "Ah thank dat she'd ratha be wit an southern gentleman like herself now wouldn' ya?" Sam said in his rich country accent that rivaled Marie's own. He then flashed a smile that was famous all over Kentucky. Gambit felt his heart drop as Marie opened her mouth to talk. "Well lak thanks! Ah have lak no idea who ta choose ya know? Well which of yall's room is 108?" he watched her ask. Remy looked down at his folder then cleared his throat. "ah do chere." He squeaked as his voice cracked mid sentence from nervousness.  
  
Marie raised her eyebrows. "Lak okah, thenya're mah partnah.if ya lak wanna be tha is."  
  
"O' course ah woul' chere!" he said a little too enthusiastically as his file burst into flames, "Merdie! Noh, go out mes amie!" he cried as he slammed it against the floor and stomped on it. When the fire extinguished, his file was rather burnt and charred, but only around the edges, so he could still read it. He reached down and picked it up and grinned sheepishly at Marie.  
  
Marie giggled. "So lak who's ya patient?"  
  
Gambit opened his file which was falling apart at the seams, "Lois de Roceaux," he said as he glanced at the girl's stats, "she's frum Orleans, " he said with a slight french flair, "Wha' bout yours?" he asked his voice shifting back to its normal shy and self-conscious tone.  
  
Marie bit her lip absent mindingly as she opened hers. "Har names Susan Cracker." she looked at the girls interests. "An lak omigawd! Sha loves N*Sync too!" she exclaimed, now she would have someone to discuss her favorite band with.  
  
Gambit decided not to make any comment on N*Sync. Then again, even if he wanted to he couldn't' have. It took every ounce of courage he had to hold a steady conversation with Marie. "Da's nice." he murmured, shyer still.  
  
***  
  
Jean stood up on the table, Scott had paired up with Creed leaving her out in the cold. "Ok kids! Who needs a partner?" she yelled in a don't -mess- with-me-bub voice.  
  
Amara frowned, "I should have guessed destiny would bind us together," she muttered as she came up below Jean who was on the table, "Although one would think fate would have intertwined me with someone less obsessed with flannel," she sneered at Jean who's outfit consisted of a flannel shirt and wholey jeans.her outfit consisted of that everyday.  
  
Jean started at Amara "You have a problem with my outfit bub?" she growled. This was not going to be fun at all.  
  
Amara cooly glared back "First and foremost, I am not a 'bub', I am a lady which is more than I can say for you, secondly, yes, ever heard of the Gap?" She said and wrinkled her nose, "or a bath?" she exclaimed as she plugged her nose. "They say opposites attract, but I feel that only applies to magnets."  
  
Jean glared at Magma "At least I'm not goin afta a boy whos scared of me - lady"  
  
Amara smiled wistfully at the thought of Pietro, "He is only shy. At least he's not as loud and obnoxious as Scott is."  
  
Jean laughed "shy? He runs away and hides whenever he sees your face! And Scott has a sense of humor, lava pit. Now why don't you go and see how Pietro's doing.I'm sure he'd be glad to see you." she said smirking  
  
Amara frowned "loud and obnoxious, like I said," she said ignoring the Pietro comment.  
  
***  
  
Pietro gave Kurt a big hug as he saw the stopped Amara. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he said and quickly released him, and handing Nightcrawler his folder. He then turned to see someone new coming towards them.that someone with a.GIRL!  
  
Jamie Maddox and Rahne Sinclair walked over to Kurt and Pietro. "hey" Jamie said fluttering his eyelashes. "rehro" Rahne said as well.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and ran behind Kurt "girl! Girl! There! Girl!"  
  
"Gurl? Rhere?" Rahne said looking around.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and opened Pietro's folder with a short "hello" to Jamie and Rahne. "Zhis eez good vhe heve zhe same voom., vone oh sehveen."  
  
Pietro nodded, still hiding behind Kurt and shaking. "hi there tiger.meow" Jamie purred walking over to Pietro. Rahne, still looking for the girl, accidentally bumped into Jamie.making two of them. "Oh no!" Said Jamie One putting his hands to his mouth. Jamie Two laughed and kicked 1 making 3. "hehe! Kick! Fun! Pain! Like!" it chanted jumping around and hitting people then laughing. 3 looked around "Where are we man?" it said then spotted Rahne. "Lets get out of her dude before anything freaky hap-" Just then 2 had run into 3 making a 4. "Lets get outta here scoob!" 3 yelled and raced away with Rahne behind. 4 looked around and pulled out a lighter."ooo fire." It said in a mesmerized voice, not noticing a very pale and sweaty red head until. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"FIRE!!!" St. John Allerdyce yelled running away frantically. "Somebody get water quick! FIRE! We're all going to DIE!"  
  
Kurt slapped his forehead in frustration, "Not again." he trailed off as Jamie 1, 2, 3, and 4 ran amuck for about two more seconds until Magneto put a stop to it. Needless to say, Jamie would need a chaperone with his patient.  
  
Shadow watched in amusement as the pyrophobic John ran past her. "freaking out over a lighter.how pathetic." She muttered. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "What is it earth freak?" she spat obviously not happy about being brought out of her thoughts.  
  
Lance gave Shadow a weak smile, "Well yo, Ah was kinda wonder if ya would.be mah partnah?" he asked sheepishly, his Brooklyn accent extra heavy on the last part. "Ah'll understand if ya say no yo."  
  
"I'll be your partner.its better than being stuck all by myself." Shadow said then grabbed Lances folder, "good. Same room.106." And with that she turned back around to watch more of John's performance.  
  
Lance was practically jumping up and down.he was going to be partners with Shadow! Woohoo! He walked back to Kurt and Pietro with a big grin on his face, not noticing the chaos around him.  
  
Shadow watched as someone finally managed to stop the frightened Pyro. She laughed.she couldn't wait to light a match near him.  
  
Pieto shook his head at John and turned to Kurt. He said one word "strange."  
  
Evan stared at Pietro. "You call THAT strange?" he shook his head, Pyro's actions weren't nearly as strange as his rivals.  
  
Kurt glanced at Evan, "En vhat vould bee stranger?"  
  
Evan looked at Kurt, then Pietro "Seeing someone you knew act totally different, man. Dude, that's really strange."  
  
Kurt shrugged, "Ehy suppoze eeht vould. Do vou vant to come vith Pietro ehnd ehy to zee our payzeent?"  
  
"Sure man!" Evan said smiling.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Veh'll goh after zhe meeting."  
  
The rest of the meeting flew by quickly and Magneto dismissed them all eager to seek out their new friends at the terminally ill ward at Bayville Memorial.  
  
***  
  
Evan arrived at the hospital with Pietro and Kurt. "So what's the room number man?"  
  
"107" Pietro said quickly and then walked over to the room. They entered to be greeted by what appeared to be a World War II Veteran and a bald green eyed man that looked to be around 22.  
  
Kurt smiled at the aging man, "Vello Meester Reehves or vould vou prefur Captahn Reehves?"  
  
The Captain coughed, "Captain if ye don't mind. Still in the habit o'ranks and platoons," he said in a hoarse voice as he coughed again, "What're you here for? Rick send ya to give me his 'regards'? If he wants to send 'regards' he can do it his self." The old man wheezed.  
  
Kurt shook his head, "No sur ey juzt cehme to zee vou. My name eez Kurt Vagneer," he told the man.  
  
"German ain't 'cha?" the Captain asked his tone less venomous now. "Ves" Kurt replied and the man continued "Those boys in Germany really helped us give those French* a whuppin in the war. World War II's what they're calling it now right?" Kurt nodded and the man smiled "Study it in school yet?" "Not really," Kurt admitted "but ey'd love to heer about eet!" The man's smile broadened as he started to tell Kurt about his adventures in the war.  
  
Pietro walked over to his person "um-Paul? I'm-Pietro-and-I'm-going-to- be."  
  
"Why hello! I _hardly_ get visitors you know. Its like," Paul sniffed, "Nobody likes me!" and started crying.  
  
"Uh-don't-cry! I'm-sure-some-nice-girl," Pietro shuddered as he said the last word, "likes-you!" he gave Paul a pat on the back, not sure what to do.  
  
The man looked up "Girl? Why would I want a girl to be in love with me? I want a boy!" he said looking fondly at Pietro. "Thanks!"  
  
Evan watched as his companion's wen to their patients. He felt like the third wheel. He walked over to Pietro's patient who was eyeing his rival rather nicely. He cleared his throat. "Um hi I'm Evan"  
  
"Hello.friend of yours?" Paul asked directing the last part to Pietro who nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. So _Evan_ how close are you and Pietro? "Uh, close I'd guess.we just kind of met man." Evan replied.and Paul smiled. "Well how nice! It's _so_ good to see boys again. I've been so lonely with just that old man." Paul said winking at both of them.  
  
Pietro and Evan exchanged looks.this was going to be very interesting. "So Evan do you have any guys back home?" Paul asked innocently. "Uh yeah loads of 'em.." Evan lied quickly and edged toward the door. "uh Kurt I gotta go.do something" and with that he was out of the room and into the one diagonal - 106.  
  
***  
  
Lance walked in with Shadow to see their patients. "Hey yo, Ah'm Lance Alvers. Mista Hamilton Sir 'o should ah call ya docta Hamilton."  
  
The middle aged black man glanced warily up at Lance. "Doctor if you would. Dr. John Hamilton."  
  
"Sure whateva Docta John Hamilton."  
  
The doctor frowned, but this was the first company he'd had since Lex stopped by 5 years ago - and that was when he had been first admitted to this ward.  
  
Lance started back up the conversation again, "So whadda ya a docta for? Surgery?"  
  
Hamilton shook his head, "I am a geologist, I specialize in the study of foreign samples and seismic activity." Lance blinked "In English, yo?" Hamilton rolled his eyes, "comets, meteor rocks, and earthquakes."  
  
Lance brightened at the mention of earthquakes, "That's cool yo, what can ya tell me about 'em?"  
  
Hamilton's frown faded. He smiled slightly and told Lance about his studies and different discoveries he had made.  
  
Shadow walked over to her patient, a boy with spiked hair and a pale complexion. "Hi, Raven, I'm Shadow." She said dully, she had a long boring morning ahead of her.  
  
"Hello! So what brings you to the hospital?" Raven said brightly, he hadn't had a visitor in months!  
  
"Does it matter? I'm here." Shadow growled.  
  
"Sorry.I'm glad you're here though." Raven said most of the perkiness gone.  
  
Shadow looked around the room and spotted one of her favorite books. "You read Anne Rice?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She's my fav I love all the vampire stuff.they're wicked!" Raven replied.  
  
"I know.I think Anne Rice is one of the few people who portray them correctly."  
  
"I agree, some of the vampire stories are ridiculous!"  
  
The boy looked past Shadow to Evan who had just walked in. "Hi, are you here to visit me too?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm Evan." Evan said walking over to Shadow and Raven. Shadow looked at Evan and shrugged.  
  
The boy smiled, "Great! Nice hair Evan," he added as he motioned with his head to Evans 3 streaks of blonde.  
  
"Thanks man! Like yours too." Evan said smiling, this guy was SO much better than Paul. Just then a lady walked in and laid two trays down, one near Mr. Hamilton and the other near Raven. Evan peered at Raven's tray, it was full of garlic. He laughed to himself, Shadow's reaction to the food would be most interesting. ..but he didn't' want to be anywhere nearby when it happened. "Well it was nice meeting you man! Gotta go." And he walked out the door and shut it. He listened through the keyhole. "You see I have permanent protection from vampires," he heard Raven say, "I have an addiction to garlic." Raven laughed. Evan heard a very distinct hiss before he chuckled and entered room 108.  
  
***  
  
Marie walked into the room to see a very bubbly blond walk up to her. "Like hey!" the girl who was inevitably Susan said. "hay" Marie replied smiling, "Ah'm Marie. Ah'm heah ta lak visit ya!"  
  
Susan matched Marie's smile with her own "Nice ta meet ya! And who would be the guy with you? He's like totally cute!"  
  
Gambit blushed, He was getting nervous again, "Remeh," he started as he backed up to the door, his paranoia getting to him.  
  
Susan's room mat glared at her "Way ta scare 'em off Suz," She said with a hint of a smile as she turned her blad head to face Gambit. "Bonswa Ah'm Lois, Remeh" she said with a grin.  
  
Gambit was starting to feel a little more comfortable now, "Bonswa," he replied, his shy insecure tone still audible.  
  
"Ci manufic! You are cajun no?"  
  
"Oui," he responded quietly.  
  
Marie smiled a little Gambit was doing pretty good for being in a room of strangers. She turned to her patient. "Ah heard ya laked N*Sync.."  
  
Susan shrugged off her roomies comment. Her face brightened when N*Sync was mentioned. "Like? I like love them!" she said her smile so big it looked like it covered most of her face. "My favs JC! He's like totally cute you know?"  
  
"Mah fav's Lance." Rogue said in an excited voice, finally someone to discuss N*Sync with! "Jc's okay buh Lance lak ya know." she trailed offf  
  
"Oh yeah Lance is cool too! I'm so glad you don't' like Justin, he's like so over rated you know?"  
  
Lois rolled her eyes, "Suddenleh ah feel like ah'm at an N*Sync convention, ey?"  
  
Gambit managed a weak nod as he scooted to the opposite end of the room and sat down on a chair as Evan came in. "Hey!" Evan said grinning at Gambit.  
  
Marie nodded at Evan, acknowledging his presence before continuing in the N*Sync conversation.  
  
Gambit nodded to Evan, glad of familiar company.  
  
Susan looked at Evan then at Marie "he's like cute too!"  
  
Lois groaned "Wha don ya tink is cute?" she asked her room mate, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Susan appeared to be in deep though, her eyes looking up. "Uh.hmm..like I don't know!"  
  
Evan walked over to Gambit a little pink form the compliment. "She do the same to you dude?" Gambit nodded and Lois shook her head, "figures."  
  
"Well it's not like my fault everyone is cute! Like wait I have someone!" Susan said and giggled "Drew Carey!"  
  
Lois smacked her forehead in angst as she fell back on her pillow.  
  
Marie laughed "Ah lak agree." She said then decided to introduce Evan "Susan, Lois, this is lak Evan."  
  
Evan gave a weak smile as he said hey again.  
  
Lois smiled and waved "Now can we please get off de topic o' N*Sync?"  
  
Evans eyes widened. "They like N Stink?"  
  
Marie gave Evan one of her rare frowns "So Anahway ah tink friends is on" she said and grabbed the remote near Susan. "yah lak friends?" she asked.  
  
Susan smiled and nodded. "I like watch it all the time!"  
  
Marie turned on the TV and flipped to the channel, but instead of being greeted by one of Joey's jokes or Rachel's musings she saw the face of a stiff black haired woman. The woman's mouth opened "Greetings."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating soon we've been really busy and this was a long chapter to type.  
  
*(Except for the N*Sync stars)= Since this is an alternate universe we thought it would only be fair to have history changed somewhat. So instead of the US and the French fighting the Germans it's the Us and the Germans fighting the French.get it? Anyway please let us know what you think about the story.we promise to update soon 


	6. The Wicked Witch of the West

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Greetings Earthlings. I am Llyandra, Queen of the Shi-Ar Empire. I am speaking to you as one fellow sentient race to another. On your planet you have a race you call mutants. You planet is not alone in this genetic evolution, many races suffer from their tyranny and lust for power. Your civilization is a wise and prosperous one, and we feel we must save it from the mutant threat. Do not be deceived by their congenial behavior and so- called 'noble' deeds, the mutants are a threat," The Queen's face disappeared but her voice continued. Her face was replaced by a blue, for lack of a better word, beast who was in the process of ripping a metal fence of a army base. "They are born with extraordinary powers, and they will use them, not to help humanity.but to enslave it. They only lie in wait until you no longer suspect them, like cobras." The beast then noticed the camera and ran toward it like an ape. It roared, and the camera view fell to the ground. Screaming and a ripping sound was heard before a limp hand fell in front of the camera. Then the screen became static, and the Queen's face reappeared. "Do not fear my friends, the situation is not hopeless. With your help we will crush the mutant threat and humanity will reign supreme!" Applause was heard a few rooms down, and from the TV as well.  
  
Evan gulped and glanced over at Marie and Gambit. Gambit was as white as a sheet, "Gambit don' like dis." he muttered as he started to shake a little.  
  
Marie watched the screen in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! "Uh, why look at ha lak time..gotta go! See yall lata" She said and ran out the door to see all the other mutants.  
  
Shadow and Lance had just turned on the TV to watch the Simpsons and ad heard the message. Both had immediately made quick excuses(well Lance did, Shadow was still sore from the garlic episode) and left. Shadow walked to Marie, Gambit, and Evan. "Heard it to?" she growled.  
  
Pietro had been desperately trying to convince Paul that he wasn't gay when Kurt turned on the TV to see a special on W.W.II with the Captain, when he too heard the message. Paul and the vet. Had both been clapping when he made his exit. "Heydidyouseethenews?"  
  
"No we're just standing out her in the hallway looking scared because we feel like it bub. Geez and I thought you were supposed to be quick." Jean said as she exited her room with Amara in tow.  
  
Kurt frowned, "Ve need to tell Magneeto," he said, even though he was sure he already knew about it. They needed a course of action - something to stop the-  
  
"Hey Kurt! See the bitch on the TV screen? Interrupted Beavis and Butthead with her "Greetings Earthlings, I want to kill your mutants crap," Scott grumbled.  
  
Creed was genuinely concerned and walked over to the group behind Scott, "Why was she so mean?" he asked in disbelief that anyone would want to kill the soft teddy bear that was himself, or any of his friends for that matter.  
  
Amara frowned, and closed her eyes as she started to chant, "The wind blows the blade of grass in autumn," over and over again.  
  
"I think Kurt's right, man, we need to tell Mags," Evan said. I can't believe I just said that! he thought to himself. Gambit meanwhile moved closer to Marie. "Dua tink we'll 'ave ta fight chere?" Marie just shook her head and said "I don't know" quietly, she then repeated what she said in the same lifeless tone.  
  
Jean looked at Gambit "I hope so! I want to levitate _her_ ass off a cliff bub!" she said excitedly, she was looking forward to a fight.  
  
Shadow nodded in agreement to Jean, she wanted to fight too. "Go ahead and tell the old man, most likely he'll be all," She said then upped her pitch as she said "oh no! The humans will never harm us! We protect them! No one is to harm a hair on the pathetic human's heads! Not even if they ARE attacking you! Peace for everyone!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Kurt glared at Shadow, "Shut ze hell up" he snapped as he turned to the others, "Before vhe do anyzhing Vhe must talk to Magneeto. HE probably knows more about zhis Shi-Ar perzon zhan vhe do"  
  
Shadow looked a little taken back by Kurts outburst. She walked over to Jean and whispered "someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning."  
  
Jean gave a brief smile then "Well are we going to go kids or stay here and listen to elf?" She said a little annoyed, she wanted to fight.NOW! And the quicker they got to Magneto and talked the sooner she would get to do just that.  
  
Kurt shot Jean a look and turned to walk out of the hospital, the others following. Evan caught up with Kurt, "Hey man, we're gonna have to fight these Shi-Ar, you've gotta know that." Kurt nodded his face grim. "Have you guys ever fought in something this big?" Evan asked. Kurt shook his head and Evan muttered something to himself, his face too became grim as he thought about the oncoming onslaught.  
  
Jean jerked her forearm back in a rapid motion as she shouted "YES!". She was going to kick some major butt. Shadow felt the ends of her mouth curl up a little, it was about time she got some action. Marie's face however fell, she didn't want to fight anybody! "Aw no." she murmured.  
  
***  
  
Magneto looked at the table in front of him, crowded with his nervous followers. "Brothers and sisters! Today we all heard shocking news. News that was quite unexpected. It was an ailen empress calling on humans to destroy their devoted helpers and servants, mutants. Why she would ask such a thing is very unclear. If only she knew our devotedness to our masters I am sure she would never have declared war on our kind. IT is with great sorrow that I watched footage of a blue beast rampaging an army base, sadly this doesn't help our dangerous situation, which seems to be growing as we speak. Alas I have very little advice to give, as I hoped and prayed, and quite frankly believed this day, where our masters, the humans, would grow to fear and hate us, would never come. I seem to have been proven wrong and I ask for forgiveness," he paused and breathed deeply before finishing with "I ask, nay beseech any of you who have ideas on how to handle this crisis to come forward and enlighten us." He sat down suddenly looking like the old man he really was, instead of the strong charismatic leader.  
  
Evan glanced from face to face in the room. They had not fought a major battle before. Evan had only once, or twice, but that gave him more experience than the others. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I may know a thing or two sir," he told Magneto with an air of confidence.  
  
Magneto looked up "good, good. Please inform us, all help is greatly enjoyed and none of it goes to waste as we will use any assistance that is offered." He said in a voice that only had a minor note of hope.  
  
Evan nodded, "Ok , first, what do we know about this Shi-Ar chick, and when will she attack?"  
  
Magneto sighed, "not much, I'm afraid. She is empress of a great alien nation and has an army, more then we can say. She has succeeded in bringing several humans to her cause. She inhabits a spaceship in an empty lot near the mall. As for when she shall attack I fear I have no information there, except that she seems in a hurry so we should expect one soon." He replied, he had no more information to give, which gave him a pang of guilt and despair.  
  
Evans frown deepened as he thought "She's in a hurry.so she'll want to take shortcuts." he muttered as he started to pace, ".which will lead to major mistakes man." he glanced up at Kurt, "the long way is the short way ya know," he half told, half asked him.  
  
Kurt nodded in agreement, "Vich means zhat her army ohf human recruits vill not be vell trained."  
  
"Exactly, plus, her battle strategy will be null and void. She may have the man power, but we got tha powers and some experience behind us."  
  
"Zome but not much," Kurt added, "And only in small skirmishes nozhing zhis big."  
  
"That's why we gotta get a fool-proof plan bro! If we all put our heads together we can beat the Queen Bee."  
  
Kurt nodded, "Zhen lets get to eet"  
  
Evan grinned and smacked his hands together "Ok peeps, here's a start." 


	7. I'll Get You My Pretties, and You're Lit...

Shadow looked at Evan, "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked, she was eager to fight but not to die and she wanted to make sure Evan's 'plan' wouldn't turn out to be a massacre of mutants.  
  
Evan frowned, "No, but you got any better ideas?" he shot back, having took her question as a threat.  
  
Shadow gave him a look that said 'watch-your-mouth'. "I was only double checking. Looks like you and Kurt both forgot happy pills, Porcupine" she said, finishing with a nickname she had heard Jean use.  
  
Kurt glanced down at the map he had drawn, "I do not zhink zhis eez zhe time for 'happy pills'," he muttered as he traced his fingers around the routes and positions. Shadow just shrugged and moved away, she wasn't about to pick a fight with the two of them.  
  
Wanda walked over to Kurt, "Daddy wants to know how its going." She said smiling. "I zhink ve've got eet finished." Was her only reply. "Cool! I'll go tell him, he'll be very relieved. Daddy was worried we wouldn't be finished before they attacked." Wanda replied wounding like an 8-year-old. She clapped her hands excitedly before walking away towards Magneto.Sam soon replaced her. "Y'all reada fur some Sha Are butt kickin? Ah sure am, can't wait ta show 'em how mutants fight, thad'll teach'em abou messin in otha planets affairs!" Sam declared in his Kentucky accent. Evidently he was as rebbed up about the battle as Jean was.  
  
Evan sighed, "I sure hope so," he said as he turned to Kurt, "Think we should divide them into teams and get set up?"  
  
Kurt nodded, "Zhe sooner zhe better, Zam, vhy don't vou go and get the others?"  
  
"Rahto commanda!" Sam said walking over to where everybody else was. "Hey ya'll! Tha fuzzy and porcupine need ya'lls attention. They're settin up groups!" he yelled and walked back to Kurt with the others in tow.  
  
"I really wish they would drop the nick," Spyke groaned as the others moseyed over to them.  
  
Iceman stamped his foot impatiently, he desperately need a beer.he was being forced into becoming sober. "Well are you going to assign groups or just sit there?" Bobby yelled angrily, he had a splitting headache, and wanted a beer, which he couldn't have, AND he was about to fight a battle where he would probably die! So far the day was looking extremely horrible.  
  
"Ok, group one is Remy, Scott, Marie, and Amara. Group 2 is Orus, Pyro, Sister Tabitha, Jubilee, and Bobby. Group 3 is Mystique, Logan, Pietro, Piotr, Ray, Todd, Rahne, and Freddy. Four is me, Kurt, Magneto, Wanda, Lance, Shadow, Sam, Jean, Creed, Jamie, and Roberto." Evan stated. "Vou might vant to move into zhose groups now." Kurt added. Evan nodded confirmation and pointed to the map, "Group one, you'll stay here in the pub, on the top floor where the windows are. Group 2, you'll be in the warehouse across the street on the third floor by the windows facing the pub." He pointed to the X's on the map to show them. "Group 3, you'll wait until all the army gets onto this street, then sneak around the pub and warehouse and attack from the back. We'll box 'em in an hit 'em hard." Evan said with a determined grin. Jean let out a cry of excitement. "Real hard, so hard they won't know what hit 'em bub."  
  
Marie raised her hand timidly, "Evan, lak what do ya want mah ta do. Ah'm practically no use unless ah get someone's lak power." She asked.  
  
"Well, Pyro's a little afraid of his power, so we thought that you could absorb his."  
  
Pyro looked up from his feet, "a-absorb me? S-sure why not.not like I'm going to use my p-power right?" he stuttered trying hard not to think about fire. Marie nodded. "Sounds good ta me."  
  
Evan let out a whoosh of relief. He had been afraid Pyro would have given him a hard time about it.  
  
Pyro gave a weak smile at Marie, then turned to Evan. "so uh when does...s- she absorb m-m-me?" he asked hoping it would be at the last minute...that would lessen the chance of him waking up during the battle and seeing the fire...he started to get sweaty and gulped  
  
Kurt came up, "As soon as possible, zhe Zhi-Ar Queen vill not vant of vait long.  
  
"Oh...o-o-kay." Pyro said and closed his eyes, turned his head, and extended his bare arm to Marie. Marie took off her fashionable pink glove and said "Don't worry it'll be real quick I promise" in what she hoped was a soothing voice. She then touched his arm with her hand and let his memories and powers become her own. One distinct memory became more vivid then the others making it so it seemed like she was seeing it for herself. It was of a house burning down with a 5 year old Pyro inside...he was screaming for his mother, who was unconscious and was in the process of being covered by the flames. Marie watched through Pyro's eyes as he screamed again while his mother disappeared into ashes...Marie let out a small scream and forced herself out of the memory.  
  
Gambit immediately dashed over to Marie, "Wha's wrong chere?"  
  
"Jus a memory. Ah'll be okay. Don worry...happens wheneva ah lak absorb someone..." Marie said weakly, still a little shaken by what she had seen. She looked at the now unconscious Pyro sympathetically. "Now ah know why he's afraid of fire."  
  
Evan frowned, "Are _you_ now?"  
  
"Naw. Well not as much as 'em."  
  
"Zhat eez good," Kurt said, "With zhat done, let'z get into positions everybody."  
  
"Where are y'all gonna lak put 'em?" Marie said motioning to St. John  
  
"Tabitha, vould vou take him up vith vou? Ve can't leave him here."  
  
Tabitha nodded, "Of course brother Wagner," she said as she pushed her wimple back on her hair and bent over to pick up Pyro and hurried off with her group across the street.  
  
"Ah guess we betta lak go now to...see ya lak later y'all!" Marie said hurried over to her position in front of a window. She picked up a lighter she had borrowed from Bobby and pressed the button making a tiny flame come out. Closing her eyes she concentrated on moving the flame over to her hand then making it grow 3 times its original size...making it into a fireball.  
  
Evan nodded, "Port us out Captain Wagner!" Kurt touched Evan's arm and they vanished with a puff of smoke to join the others in the front lines who were already outside, as shouts were heard in the distance.  
  
***  
  
Cyclops heard shouts and glanced out of the back windows. "Here they come." trailed off as he jogged back to Amara, Gambit, and Marie.  
  
Marie acknowledged Cyclops's statement with a slight nod.she was concentrating more on controlling her - Pyro's - power.  
  
Amara went magma and two fireballs appeared in her hands as she saw the first lines of the Shi-Ar army march towards their front lines of the Shi- Ar army march towards their front lines, "It is not the warrior that makes the battle.but the battle that makes the warrior." She muttered to herself as she watched the next 50 lines march by. They were armed with guns. And there were about 500, a small force, but plenty large enough to take their meager army of twenty.  
  
***  
  
Jean looked at Evan anxiously; she was waiting for the signal to attack. Her eyes wandered over to the moving massive army and immediately got an image of all of them blown to bits.a smile came to her face, she was going to make that picture a reality.with the help of the others of course.  
  
Shadow watched as Jean smiled, she had no idea why the red head seemed so happy. Sure, she was ready to kick some mutie haters butt.she might even enjoy it a little bit.but not to the extreme that Jean seemed to be at. One thing was for sure, she was glad that Jean was on her side. She then turned to watch Evan.awaiting the signal.  
  
Wanda edged over to her father, "Daddy." was all she said, but that one little word said so much. She was nervous, afraid even, but most of all she was worried about her father.  
  
Cannonball shifted nervously, accidentally bumping into Jamie.he watched as both of the Jamies got an eerie smile on their face. One pulled a lighter out of his pocket while the other stepped on Sam's foot laughing. Sam grunted he desperately wanted to kick the little bugger back but decided against it.  
  
Evan glanced at Kurt, and then turned to the back lines that were temporarily up front. He nodded to Mystique, Logan, and Pietro, telling them to peel off. They were to go three at a time and wait for the others before they struck. Mystique grinned oddly and literally tiptoed to the edge of the pub and waited for the others.  
  
Pietro quickly followed, he was as nervous about the fight as everyone else was. He was thankful though to be among a smaller group in the back, there was less girls in that one, but why Evan had picked him to be the only boy in the sneaking trio was beyond him. It seemed a little cruel; then again Evan had never seemed to like him that much.  
  
Logan crawled over to where Pietro and Mystique were. She stood straight up as she released her claws. Logan then let out a fierce but soft meow; she was no longer Logan but Tiger!  
  
Evan nodded to Berzerker, Toad, and Rahne next. Toad bowed suavely and strode to join the other three, Berzerker on his heels. "Howdiddilyey hi!" he whispered trying to make a light conversation. Rahne joined them soon, "Ri." She said then morphed into wolf mode, she was eager to get the battle over with. Rahne never really liked fighting and was only doing this because Jamie had offered her a Wolfsbane Treat.  
  
Evan then turned to Blob and Colossus, they nodded and walked over to the group as well. Blob flexed his muscles, "Dude.if I flex it like this and flick it real fast it ripples.cool man!" Colossus however had a sinister smile on his face as he said darkly, "Ey'm gozing to prezend each ohf zem are Illyana." his smile widened. "Noh more zoe zis Piotr! Zhe'll die a hunzred ways.anze each time vill be better zan ze last." he added giving a low chuckle.  
  
"Peace man! I can tell we have serious family issues here dude," Fred commented as he glanced concernedly at Piotr.  
  
Colossus didn't even bother to reply, he was now in a fantasy world where Illyana never existed. Pietro sighed "and-I-thought-I-had-those-kinds-of- problems.Dad-thinking-I'm-gay-and-all." he said quickly.  
  
Todd gave Pietro an odd look, "You're not?"  
  
Fred frowned, "Come on dudes let's go sneak up on those dufuses!"  
  
***  
  
Gambit lit up a card as the last of the lines piled in. As one soldier wielding a gun passed him he threw it with deadly accuracy at him, just as a red streak of light blasted through a line. Not far off he saw twin fireballs rocket into two soldiers.  
  
Marie concentrated hard as she threw her first fireball at the solider closest to the front line. She watched as it hit him in the torso and then quickly turned away, she didn't like the fact that she was killing people. She lit another fireball and made it grow again.she was so focused on the it that she didn't notice the human who was aiming his own weapon at her.  
  
Gambit lit his next card and was aiming it just as he saw his target aim for. "Marie!" he shouted as he tossed the card out the window and dove for her, knocking her down as he heard the bang of a gun and a bullet crash into the wall behind them.  
  
When Marie fell she accidentally dropped the fireball outside, hitting the person who had been aiming for her right after he pulled the trigger. She looked at Gambit, "Yah lak saved mah life!" she stated in a dazed voice.  
  
Gambit grinned goofily as he rolled off of her and hopped back up, but lost his footing on the uneven floor, falling back against a wall. Righting himself he glanced back at Marie, "Tink notin' o' it," he said, distracted slightly as he charged another card.  
  
***  
  
Orus raised his hands to the sky, lightning crackled from it and met his out stretched palms, then slammed into a group of soldiers. Tabitha rubbed her hands together, "Father, forgive me" she murmured as she tossed a slew of cherry bombs down into the army. Jubilee sent down a spray of fireworks down at one guy who had been aiming at Iceman.  
  
Iceman created several ice balls and threw them down on the army. He smiled with slight relief as two more guns became silent. He still had a splitting headache and all the gunshots weren't helping. Just then St. John Allerdyce woke up; he stood straight and looked out the window that Bobby had finished throwing ice out of. Bodies fell as he watched, results of Remy's charged cards. He flinched, the cards bursted into flames before they hit someone. John didn't like fire, but h would force himself to stand this little bit. if anymore came he was sure he'd lose control though. As if to make him do just that Marie chose now to toss a massive fireball at a person close to Pyro's spot in the building. John got sweaty and fought to keep control.it was just a bit of fire.nothing to worry about! Marie threw another fireball, and something inside Pyro snapped, his eyes grew wide and he began screaming.  
  
***  
  
Evan sent several spikes hurtling towards the nearest group of approaching soldiers. He'd never killed anyone before.the thought of what he was doing sickened him. Creed had already fallen, giving himself up as a martyr for his own cause of peace. The soldiers that had shot him dozens of times before Kurt had a chance to teleport his corpse out, avoiding the bullets with Shadow's help. Now Magneto raised his hands and commanded the metal poles, cares, manhole covers, and trashcans flew towards them, ramming against the soldiers clutching their plastic guns. Wanda stood next to her father as she threw hex bolts at the army. She made sure to only hit the aliens, her way of standing up for her father's cause.  
  
Jean laughed as she threw a mental bolt at the nearest human. The person immediately became paralyzed. She then used her telekinetic ability to take 5 of the attackers guns away from them.making one go to Shadow, another to Kurt, and one for herself. She left the other two for any mutant who wanted them. She turned back to the army, "Not so brave now are ya bubs?" She shouted as the people she had taken the guns from looked at her terrified. Jean smirked and pulled the trigger.  
  
***  
  
Blob grinned as the bullets bounced off of him. Some of the soldiers kept on shooting, others screamed and joined the frontlines in order to escape him. Fred picked up one and tossed him into the wall, the man didn't' get up. Mystique had morphed into a soldier and was spreading rumors throughout the enemy force about millions of mutants reinforcements surrounding them, and occasionally shooting a few with a gun she had acquired. Toad leapt from side to side, avoiding gunfire, "ey! Don muss tha suit!" he roared as he flicked his tongue towards a soldier that had been shooting at him. The man fell back and Toad's tongue grabbed the gun as it flicked back, dropping the gun into the trigger happy frog's hands. "Wicked tongue man!" Fred grunted to Toad as he hefted up two more soldiers into a wall to join the growing pile at that particular spot.  
  
Colossus was in his armor form, and was picking people up, strangling them, then throwing them into the pile. The bullets bouncing off him as they did Blob. He grinned as he picked up a man, seeing Illyana and not the real person, "Ey'd stop vigglin avround if ey vas vou.onvy vaking it harder von vourshelf." He tightened his grip and waited for the body to fall limp. When it finally did he whispered, "Vye Vye Illyana." before he threw the man into the pile.  
  
Logan slashed several people with her claws. She roared like the animal she was named after as a bullet pierced her arm, but that didn't stop Tiger, she knew she would heal unlike the humans she was cutting to pieces. Rahne was right behind Tiger, she bit an alien's arm, snarling like the wolf she was. She was so intent on killing that one person that she didn't even notice the person aiming at her with his gun until.BANG! Rahne collapsed, shot in the back. She went back to her human form and manage to faintly say "relp" before all went black.  
  
Berzerker ran to Rahne, "Hey Wolfy youidilay hiddily okay?" he said, "Rahne?" he added after not getting a response. He checked her pulse, "She's dead." He stood up, his fist crackling with electricity as he punched the person closest to him. HE had never hurt anyone before, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and at the moment he was glad to be hurting the people who had killed his friend.  
  
***  
  
"Brother John! Watch out!" Tabitha cried over his screaming as she tossed a cherry bomb at the man below, she heard a resounding bang.but not from her cherry bomb.  
  
John opened his mouth to scream again but only succeeded in coughing.up blood. He looked down, a bullet through his stomach. He fell, still coughing up blood and managed to spit out "oh my, I think I'm shot." through coughs. His eyes rolled above and he gave one last cough.  
  
Jubilee dropped a firework and screamed as she saw Pyro fall, "Johnny!" she cried as she rushed towards him, "Johnny! Nononono! Don't die! NO!"  
  
Iceman turned around and looked at John, who appeared to be very dead. "Stop that shoutin woman! He's dead! Oh my head!" he yelled at Jubilee angrily. All Bobby wanted to do was finish this battle and get some booze.  
  
Jubilee sniffed and glared at Bobby as she buried her head in her hands. Tabitha put a hand on her shoulder, "He's gone to a better place my sister," she told her softly. Jubilee sniffed again and straightened. Anger blazed in her eyes, "I'll kill them all!" she roared as fireworks exploded from her hands spraying down towards the army. 


	8. I'm Melting! Melting!

Jamie Maddox's psychotic self grabbed one of the guns Jean had left. He giggled like an insane kid as he started shooting. Meanwhile, the pyromaniac Jamie was busy lighting matches and throwing them into people's hair. Carelessly, he lit and threw another match.  
  
Lance Alvers was busy making an earthquake down the middle of the army's front line when he smelled something burning.close. Very close.  
  
"Ya 'air's on fare 'arthquake boah," he heard Sam shout at him. Immediately Lance's hands flew up to his hair, sure enough there was a slight blaze on the tips. Panicking he smacked his head, struggling to put it out.  
  
A slight rain fell over Lance's head and thunder cracked from the clouds ahead and towards the nearby soldiers.  
  
Sunspot dodged the small patch of rain as he dove through the crowd of soldiers, singing some, and scalding others as he flew past.  
  
Jean was too busy shooting people near Lance with bullets and mental bolts to notice the rain. This is what I call fun! She thought as she did a quick telepathic check to see who was alive.Creed, John, and Rahne were dead and Wanda appeared to be hurt. All the more reason to kill them! She growled to herself angrily, her face becoming lighted by her gun's fire.  
  
Shadow was next to Jean firing guns, and phasing through ones aimed at her. The rain, unlike Jean, was bothering her. It was clouding her vision and making it harder to aim. She moved out of the patch of rain and wiped her eyes. Vision cleared, she rejoined the battle.  
  
Wanda was still firing hex-bolts, pausing for only a split second to see what was wrong with Lance. That second was all that was needed for a lone human to fire an energy blast from a gun he had received from the Shi-Ar at her chest as she turned back around. She opened her mouth and gave a shrill scream as the pain surged through her body and her knees collapsed. She wasn't dead yet.but she would be soon.  
  
Magneto heard his beloved daughter's scream and rushed over to her, anger boiling in his eyes as he watched her body go limp, "Ungrateful bastards!" he roared, "We help house you, swear to defend you, and give our own lives to better human kind and THIS is how you repay us?!" He shouted to the crowd. "Fear me now Homo sapiens and tremble! For I and my kind will bring your pathetic species to an end, and from your ashes, the new race of HOMO SUPERIOR shall prevail!" He raised his fists in anger as cars rose up and slammed into the front lines of the humans, metal all around lifted up and impaled any soldier that stood in his path.  
  
***  
  
Pietro was busy creating whirlwinds around his attackers when he heard his sister's scream, soon followed by his father's booming voice. He fought back a couple of tears.he had loved his sister, even though he never really got close enough to tell her.  
  
***  
  
Gambit watched as Magneto gave his speech. He was right, they'd given their lives to help humanity, and now humanity was repaying them by killing their friends. "Den les' git dis parteh started," he commented as he tossed a slew of cards down at the army that was dwindling slowly.  
  
***  
  
Iceman gave a loud whoop in reply to Magneto. They help those pathetic people and all they can do is make his headache worse! And kill his fellow mutants too.but to Bobby, the first reason was the most important. He threw down some ice slabs shouting, "That's for making my headache worse!" and then, "And that's for making me have to go sober so I can fight in this shitty battle!"  
  
***  
  
Magneto was at the height of his glory. He could feel his comrades' enthusiasm to end the battle with them as the victor. "We will be victor-" his sentence was cut off as a blast of energy ripped through his rib cage from behind. He fell atop his daughter's now dead form, gasping in pain and surprise. Grunting, he rolled over to see his attacker, "You.," he growled to the Queen, then in a last effort to encourage his troops, "Fight to the death! Don't let this Shi-Ar bitch walk away with an easy victory!" His last words having been said, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he breathed his last.  
  
***  
  
Jean gave a vicious grin, "Don't worry Mags, I'll make sure the bitch dies myself. Move outta my way bub!" Jean said pushing Lance out of the way. Her first attack was a mental bolt, capable of paralyzing a normal human. but instead of showing a pained reaction, the Queen only laughed and turned at Jean, gun raised.  
  
Up in the pub's second floor, Scott let out a roar of fury as he spotted Jean starting to face off with the Shi-Ar Queen. He wouldn't let her kill Jean the way she killed Magneto. Lowering his visor, he let the Queen have it.full blast..  
  
The Queen turned at the sound of Scott's raging roar.and anticipated his blast.she stepped sideways as the stream of red beam shot past her and straight into her opponent.Jean.  
  
Jean didn't have enough time to scream as the blast went through her stomach, only a frozen look of pain and confusion was on her face as she fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scott screamed as he fell to his knees, tears of anguish streaming down his face. Amara rushed up to him and started to give him a comforting hug when he jerked back, a red glow emanating from his now closed eyes. He replaced his visor with a determined and grim frown. If Magneto's death hadn't been enough to move him to kill the bitch.Jean's would. He turned and dashed down the stairs, blasting everything in his path as he started to clear his way to the Queen.  
  
***  
  
The soldiers were at their best now, revved up by the Queen's appearance and the death of the mutant's leader. With their confidence boosted, their aim and courage did as well.  
  
Mystique had lost her morph as a soldier and now stood by Colossus, morphing into a huge spider to scare and intimidate the oncoming soldiers.  
  
One of the soldiers smirked, "Ya think that's going to scare us?" he said while a Shi-Ar one added, "What a pathetic creature you've morphed into earthling. Too bad it doesn't have as many lives as it does legs."  
  
The two smirked and pointed their guns and fired at the now shocked Mystique.  
  
She howled in pain as he spider morph withered and shrunk, turning back into her true self. She fell back onto the floor of the pavement, eyes staring lifelessly up at the sky.  
  
Colossus had been too busy with other soldiers to aid Mystique. now seeing her lifeless form on the ground, rage bubbled up inside of her. "Nov Illyana vu haf gone too far," he growled, still in his fantasy where all the soldiers who opposed him had taken on the visage of his sister. He picked up the two who had killed Mystique, banged their heads together and threw them both into the nearby wall with all of his strength. He smiled when he heard the bones crunch and break on impact.  
  
Evan was panicking and scared. At first his plan had been working. but now he was not so sure. The front lines had thinned to almost half of what was there. Granted, Jamie could multiply to replace them, but from what he had gathered from Kurt, four was all he could manage. that would be of any help. He turned and saw Cyclops heading for the Queen, his blasts illuminating his bloody path. "Everyone, split up! Kurt, Cannonball, Lance, come with me! We're helping Scott, everyone else, keep the homos distracted!" he called as Kurt teleported over to him, his holoprojecter evidently broken, since his appearance now was the blue fuzzy.  
  
Cannonball and Lance nodded and headed to the queen, Sam flying while Lance used his earthquakes to clear the way. but it didn't seem to be helping much because the humans he killed with the quakes were soon replaced by new ones. Cannonball seemed to be the only one who would be able to reach her quickly when. he flew right past her, "Damnit! Ovashooted!" Sam cried as he continued to fly past, trying to stop.  
  
Kurt and Evan also made their way together to the Queen, "Why don't you just teleport us over there?" Evan asked him as he spike a few humans in their path.  
  
"Can't eet makes me seeck, and Ehy don zhink shat peuk vill be very effective against zhe Zhi-Ar Queen."  
  
Evan nodded, "Right-O," he said as soldiers again blocked their path.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back on the front lines, Shadow had become leader, "Ok, Jamies, you take the left Side, Roberto takes the right, I got the center ok?" She said without really waiting for an answer and started shooting the humans in front of her.  
  
Sunspot nodded and raced towards a pack, full energy, making sure to run into as many as possible.  
  
All four Jamies (the first two had bumped into each other) started attacking the left side, Pyro Jamie was setting people's hair on fire, Psychotic Jamie was kicking people in the shins and shooting, gay Jamie and fashion designer Jamie were both punching people side by side (the two got along very well).  
  
***  
  
Scott was having his own troubles reaching the Shi-Ar Queen. The more people he blasted, the more that seemed to take their place. He'd already gotten a bullet in his left arm and one had grazed his calf and thigh. He kept on though, "For Jean,." he muttered bitterly as a human in front of him lost his head from one of Scott's blasts.  
  
Lance created several more tremors knocking people away. He was getting a killer headache from using his powers so much, and it didn't help that more humans were getting in his way. Finally he managed to get close to Scott and began to help clear the way to the Queen.  
  
***  
  
Sweat dripped down Gambit's forehead as he let loose another trio of cards. He smiled slightly at Marie,  
  
"How ya holdin' up chere?" he asked as he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.  
  
Marie too was sweaty, "Prettah good sugah. Powers lak startin ta fade though," she admitted. It was getting harder and harder to use Pyro's power, Marie just hoped it would last the rest of the battle.  
  
Gambit frowned and glanced down at the battle. Beside him, Amara was busy throwing tossing fire every which way to pay much attention to the Cajun and Marie. The battle didn't look like it would be over soon as well, the mutants had the strategic edge, but the humans had the sheer numbers. He ceased throwing cards and walked over to Marie, "Den take some o' mine," he said as he took off his biker's glove and held out his hand to her.  
  
Marie looked at Gambit's eyes, searching, "Nah, Ah'm lak fine fah now," she said quickly turning back to the battle, hoping Gambit would take the hint. She didn't like absorbing people's powers and memories, it was invading privacy. In a few minutes though.she might have to take him up on his offer, but she wouldn't until it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Gambit nodded and replaced the glove, charging up an ace once more.  
  
***  
  
Lance put forth one final earthquake knocking about five humans out of his way. He was now nearly at his goal, the Shi-Ar Queen. He looked at Scott before making another earthquake, unsure of how he would react being this close to his lover's killer.  
  
***  
  
Sunspot risked a glance over at the Shi-Ar Queen , he could see Cyclops, Lance, Kurt, and Evan almost within a few yards of her. He punched another guy with his fist as more kept coming. Shadow fired several more bullets, her eyes concentrating on the humans, not a thought towards the Shi-Ar Queen. Sunspot could tell Shadow was in complete commando mode. She hadn't been bothering with phasing for the past five minutes, her energy completely focused on shooting.  
  
****  
  
The Shi-Ar Queen glanced around, her gun poised. She searched the fight for an open shot among the mutants. Her own men blocked most, and she couldn't risk shooting one of them, lest the rest change their allegiance. Finally, her searching eyes found a target. She leveled her gun as she aimed.  
  
***  
  
Evan jumped up, "We're almost there my elf-man!" he whooped as he stabbed another gunman with a spike.  
  
Kurt glanced up to see the Shi-Ar Queen through a space in the crowd. She was aiming at someone. his eyes followed her gaze to see her target, "Zhadow!" he cried, forgetting about Evan and the main objective. He closed his eyes quickly and BAMF disappeared into a cloud of sulfuric smoke.  
  
The Shi-Ar Queen pulled the trigger, letting loose a ball of lethal energy hurling straight towards Shadow.  
  
Shadow turned around at the sound of the gun, wondering who the Queen was shooting at now. It was. her! She gasped and struggled to phase.she knew she wouldn't make it in time.but she had to try.the blast was only inches in front of her.  
  
BAMF Kurt appeared in front of her, the energy ball hitting him full force, knocking both him and Shadow down with it's force. Kurt blinked, then winced in pain and clutching his gut.  
  
Shadow scrambled to get out from under Kurt. When she did, she quickly knelt beside him, "Kurt-" was all she could get out, rare tears coming from her eyes. She grabbed his three-fingered hand and attempted to say something, but no words coming out.  
  
Kurt grinned up at her, it was the only emotion he could manage, oddly enough. "Don't look eht me like zhat," he mumbled as he reached a blue finger to wipe a tear from her face.  
  
Shadow gave a weak smile, "You saved my life," she found herself saying. She was still shocked that someone would have risked their own life for hers.when she had always been such a jerk.  
  
"Dohn't mention eet," he said with a weaker smile as his face started to turn a slightly lighter shade of blue.  
  
Shadow suddenly snapped out of her dazed state, "No Kurt! Don't die on me now! Who's going to stop me from teasing people? Who's going to threaten me with garlic? You can't die!" She sobbed. Kurt laughed, but it came out as a light cough, "Promise me zhat vou'll look ahfter zhem."  
  
"I will elf," Shadow said in a voice just above a whisper. She gripped his hand tighter, as if by doing that she could stop the inevitable.  
  
"Ehn don call me zhat," he murmured as he coughed again.  
  
Shadow gave another weak smile, "Sorry Kurt," she said softly. She bit her lip in an effort to stop crying. She didn't want Kurt to.to die seeing her like that.  
  
"And vone last zhing," he whispered.  
  
Shadow released her lip and the tears came back, "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Dohn forgeht zhat ehy love vou."  
  
"I love you too," she said as the tears came freely. She kissed the furry hand that she still held in her grip.  
  
"Please don't die Kurt! No! Not yet!" She cried out, knowing it was too late.  
  
Kurt didn't respond, his eyes gazed lifelessly into hers, and his hand was limp in her grasp.  
  
Shadow reluctantly dropped the hand, her eyes filling with hate as she looked up at the Queen.  
  
Immediately she phased until she was beside her. She gave a very Xena- like scream as she began to attack the Queen.  
  
The Shi-Ar Queen doubled over in surprise, then straightened back up and gave Shadow a swift knee to her gut.  
  
It took a minute for the pain to register, then Shadow doubled over, still staring at the Queen with the same hate. if only looks could kill.  
  
The Queen let out a haughty laugh. "Foolish girl, you have no idea who-" he boast was cut short as a red blast cut through her side. Scott came up beside Shadow, Lance and Spyke in tow.  
  
"That," Scott growled, "was for Jean, you heartless bitch," he spat as he sneered at the wounded Queen who was now gripping her mutilated side in pain.  
  
Shadow, almost on cue, managed to deliver a swift and powerful uppercut into the Queen's stomach, "That was for Kurt," she hissed showing her fake fanged teeth.  
  
Spyke raised a spiked fist, "And this is for all of us," he declared as he rammed his spikes into her gut.  
  
The Queen let out a howl and fell to her knees, blood gushing from her wounds and oozing out of her mouth as she fell the rest of the way to the ground.  
  
Several of the surviving soldiers turned at the sound of their dying Queen. Seeing her dying, many ran. The few that remained were slaughtered by the fire and thunder above.  
  
Life slowly drained out of the moaning Queen's body, her malevolent gaze unfading even in death.  
  
Shadow watched, relishing the sight of the Queen's death. Finally satisfied, she turned and walked back to Kurt's lifeless body.  
  
Lance looked over at Evan, "Is it reallah ovah yo?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Evan glanced around at the dead strewn over the alleyway. "I think so man, I think so."  
  
Marie ran down the stairs smiling, "It's ovah! It's lak finally ovah!" she shouted happily. She looked around and her smile faded, 'Where's Kurt?" she asked. She had obviously been to busy trying to stop the army to notice what had happened.  
  
Gambit had bounced down after her and spied Shadow kneeling by Kurt's body. Evan, however, spoke up before the Cajun could form words.  
  
"He uh, didn't make it Marie," he mumbled, feeling his own face grow hot with tears.  
  
Marie's mouth opened in shock, then she burst out crying, between sobs, and she gasped, "Who else?"  
  
Lance shifted uneasily, "Rahne, Mystique, Magneto, Creed, Wanda, and John," he said and looked down at his shoes, fighting his own tears.  
  
Gambit reached out to comfort Marie as Evan walked over to Shadow by Kurt.  
  
Shadow was again holding Kurt's hand and crying. "He saved my life," she whispered quietly in disbelief as she rocked back and forth slightly.  
  
Evan knelt down beside her, tears falling freely now, "Kurt always was that kind of a guy," he muttered to her.  
  
Shadow didn't reply at first, just rocked back and forth. Finally she found her voice, "'How would you know? You've only been here one day!" she hissed bitterly, but her features softened. "But you're right, he was." Evidently she had forgotten about the different dimension thing.  
  
Evan didn't reply to her, he figured now wasn't the time to correct her. He stood up to see Orus and Logan embracing and he started towards them.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it," Logan purred rubbing her face against Orus'.  
  
Orus smiled, "An' I you puddin'," he cooed as he nuzzled her back.  
  
Evan fought back the urge to gag and headed back to Lance, Marie, gambit and now Pietro and Amara as well. They were all standing by Magneto and Wanda's bodies. Gambit's arm was around a shaking Marie, Pietro was kneeling by his father.  
  
"Dad," Pietro was saying, "I-loved-you-too-you-know, it-wasn't-just-Wanda- who-did," he was crying. He brushed a stray hair back into place and gave his father a kiss on the forehead before standing up.  
  
Amara walked over, closer to Pietro, "Now it is you who must carry on the Maximoff name," she said with a slightly suggestive smile. Pietro gulped and shook a little, but didn't move away, "Y-your-right," he said quickly, looking horrified, "I've-got-to-married-now-to-to-to-a-girl!"  
  
Evan smirked slightly at this, but the sadness of the recent events. He glanced over at the others, Gambit still comforting Marie, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Shadow was still with Kurt.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud burp. Iceman joined the group with a few bottles of whisky. Evidently he had tested one of the bottles because it was half-empty. He was swinging them around carelessly, as he came towards Evan, "Hey man * hic* want a * hic* drink?" he said as he spun around and smashed Evan across the head with the bottles, "Aw, sor * hic* rey," he said as Evan fell, taking another drink.  
  
Evan had fallen to the pavement with a loud thud. He faintly heard a, "Hey man, are you ok?" as everything faded into darkness. 


	9. The Wicked Witch of the West at last is ...

CHAPTER 8  
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own X-Men evo.  
  
  
  
"Evan, Evan, can you hear me?" a calm voice called to him. Slowly, lazily Evan opened his eyes. The Professor smiled down at him. Evan let his eyes wander around the room. He was back in the mansion, in the med lab. Kurt was beside the professor as well as Scott and Kitty. Kurt wore his characteristic goofy grin, Scott his serious frown of concern, and Kitty was Kitty again. "Welcome back Evan," the professor started as Evan sat up blinking.  
  
  
  
"Yah mahn vou vere out for ehy lohng teyme," Kurt commented. "We were like so totally worried!" Kitty added smiling.  
  
  
  
"Man I had one weird dream.and you were in it.and you, and you," Evan stated pointing to Kurt, Kitty, and Scott.  
  
  
  
Kitty looked confused then curious "What was I like. I wasn't doing anything like bad was I?" she said suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Uh.you were different," Evan started trying not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Kitty said a look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
  
  
"Vhat about me? Vhat vas ehy leke?"  
  
  
  
Evan smiled solemnly, "You an' Scott switched places totally ro," he said then turned to Kitty, "You and Rogue did too.but you thought you were a vampire." he snorted  
  
  
  
Kitty looked shocked, "Vampire!? That's like icky! Gross! The whole blood thing is like so not cool."  
  
  
  
Evan smiled, it was good to be back.but still he missed the alternate dimension he had been in.it was weird.  
  
  
  
Kurt grinned at Kitty, "Ehy don know Keetey, Ehy zhink vou'd be ey cute vehmpyre."  
  
  
  
Kitty blushed slightly, "Oh Kurt!" she said looking a little embarrassed. Just then the phone rang and she jumped up and ran to get it "By guys! I like hope its Lance!"  
  
  
  
Kurt looked slightly downcast, "Ehn zhen zhe ditches me for earthqueeke boy."  
  
  
  
Scott laughed slightly and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. Evan though frowned, the memory of the other Kurt's death in his mind. "Man, you should just tell her how you feel."  
  
  
  
Kurt looked at Evan, "Ey know, eetz hard zo. Anzevay, ey zill has Avanda."  
  
  
  
Evan made a face, he didn't agree with Kurt's decision. "Don't count on a human bro," he told him warningly.  
  
  
  
Kurt looked at Evan confused, but decided not to ask. "Vhat happened in vour dream mein freund?" he asked changing the topic.  
  
  
  
Evan let out a sigh, "Long story bro. Loong story." 


	10. Home Sweet Home

EPILOGUE  
  
Pietro was running around the school track before school when he heard a familiar car door slam. "The-X-Geeks-are-here!" he said excitedly. He zipped over to Summer's red convertible that the X-Men, except Jean, were stepping out of.  
  
"Vhat do vou vant Maxeemoff?" Kurt sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"A-challenge" Pietro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Like get lost Pietro" Kitty said looking around.  
  
"Hmmm. that-is-difficult, but-if-I-did-then-you-wouldn't-be-able-to-see-my- handsome-face." He replied cockily.  
  
Evan snorted, "Don't be so cocky Maximoff, last I saw you, you were running like a scared little girl from her."  
  
Pietro turned to Evan, eyes narrowed, "And-where-was-that-exactly? Me-run- from-Pryde? Ha,youwishDaniels." He said and glanced behind him and seeing the Brotherhood quickly added "I'll-deal-with-you-later-Daniels. You-too- Pryde." He then sped away.  
  
Evan snorted, and in a loud voice that not only Pietro could hear but the rest of the Brotherhood as well, "I remember it quite well Pietro!" and then in a high pitched, frightened wail, "Girl! Girl! Oh Gambit protect me! Saave me! Girl! Girl! Nooo!" he cried as he mock sped over to Scott and hid behind him, then burst out laughing, "And those were your 'exact' words Maximoff."  
  
Kitty laughed as Pietro gave Evan a death glare. "Was that in your like dream too?"  
  
Lance walked over then clutching his sides. "That rocked! Did you see his face! Shows that traitor" he said then added curiously, "What dream?"  
  
Evan grinned, "Long story. I'll tell it to you on the way ot class. but Kitty has to wait until tonight." He told her with a 'see ya' glance as he led Lance towards the school.  
  
Scott turned off to another direction with a few of the newer mutants and Rogue walked off with Risty.  
  
Kurt gulped, Evan had done this on purpose. "Vell.uh Keetey. Ehy have to tell vou somezhing."  
  
***  
  
". and then I met Magneto. and let me tell you, he made the Professor look like Creed on his _worst_ day! He was all gung-ho save the humans and -" "Professor! Professor!" Jean cried, bursting into the room, uniform stained and hair disheveled.  
  
The Professor lifted an eyebrow, "Yes Jean?" he said calmly in his all- knowing-voice. He knew what had caused Jean to come forward like this, her thoughts were filled with the message.but it was always best for things to be said aloud.  
  
"I know, *gasp*, where the sentinal army is being built! They're planning a massacre!" 


	11. Cast List

CAST:  
  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE  
  
Amara/Magma- Lyrit Syrine Lance/Avalanche- Liltrick89, Lyrit (for Ch. 4 only) Freddy/Blob- Lyrit Sam/Cannonball- Trick Piotr/Colossus- Trick Ray/Berzerker- Trick Marie- Trick Shadow- Trick St. John/Pyro(phobic)- Trick Logan/Tiger- Trick Pietro/Quicksilver- Trick Wanda/Scarlet Witch- Trick Bobby/Ice Man- Trick Jamie/Mutiple Man- Trick Rahne/Wolfy- Trick Evan/Spyke- Trick(1-4), Lyrit(5-8) Jean- Trick Remy/Gambit- Lyrit Jubilation Lee/Jubilee- Lyrit Roberto/Sunspot- Lyrit Tabitha/Boom Boom- Lyrit Todd/Toad- Lyrit Magneto- Lyrit, Trick(5) Mystique- Lyrit Orus/Storm-Lyrit Victor Creed/Sabertooth- Lyrit Shi-Ar Queen- Lyrit Scott/Cyclops- Lyrit Kurt/Nightcrawler- Lyrit Captain Reeves- Lyrit Paul- Trick Dr. John Hamilton- Lyrit Raven- Trick, Lyrit Susan- Trick Lois- Lyrit  
  
NORMAL VERSE  
  
Scott- Lyrit Evan- Lyrit Kurt- Lyrit, Trick Xavier- Lyrit, Trick Jean- Lyrit Lance- Trick Kitty- Trick Pietro- Trick 


End file.
